The Adventures of George and Luna Vol 1
by luniepoo
Summary: Fred and George somehow bump into a fellow witch in an airport, and soon become friends. But will their friendship last through all their odd freakishness? Suck at summaries... Previously untitled... rating may go up later
1. At the Areporte

Disclaimer: Loaves and Fishes © (Luniepoo's imaginary publishing company) does not own anything in this book besides Luna and her family…. Well actually she is Luna… only Luna is a little tweaked to be better . Bwahahaha… Erm.. right…

So without further ado, I give you:

Untitled

(Shut up.. I can't think of a name. Whoever gives me the best one gets reviews on their stories, and a home-made 'special brownie'.. Made by moi)

The Weasley twins looked at each other mischievously. This was the first time they'd ever been in a Muggle 'Areporte', and it was rather exciting. All the hustle and bustle, the occasional toddler running loose screaming about for mother in the nude… All quite stimulating.

"Gred?" George asked his twin while sipping on a smoothie.

"Yes Forge?" His twin answered, also sipping a smoothie.

"Do you reckon that kid realizes that he's actually a 40-ish year old man whose mother is actually coming to visit him from her retirement home in Florida?"

"No... No I don't." The brothers grinned at each other evilly, and hid their laughter when a frail old woman came hobbling through a gate to catch the site of her son.

"Gordy! Gordy!" She cried with a thick Hungarian accent, the Weasley's were thinking the same thing,

'_Gordy?' _But their thoughts were interrupted when the old lady collapsed to the floor.

'_Shit!'_

The brothers moved with lightning speed, spelling the infant back to normal on the way, towards the woman.

"Grandma?" A horrified scream came from a girl that had just run through the same gate as the unconscious woman. She was short, maybe about 5'5, shoulder length brown hair, black thin-rimmed glasses, and a terror-stricken look on her face. She got down to her knees and listened to her grandmother's heartbeat.

"Daddy! Go get help!" She cried to _Gordy_, but he quite frazzled at being a 40-ish year old man again. She looked helplessly up at the redheaded pranksters that had now kneeled next to her, "There was some kid running around screaming when she came out of the gate, and then she fainted. May I suggest mouth-to-mouth?" George told her in a panic. If something happened to this lady him and his twin would never get over it.

The girl eyed him suspiciously, but started using mouth-to-mouth on her grandmother. "It's not working!" She cried in exasperation, but soon her eyes grew wide, and she got a look of defeat on her face. "Hold her head up!" She ordered to nobody in particular. Looked at his brother, but got a look saying '_You're closer_', so he held the grandmother's head up a few inches off the ground. Fred held his breath as the girl leaned in close to her grandmother's ear and whispered something hastily into it. Almost instantly the woman took a laboriously drawn breath and sat up, George swore he could've seen a wand slip into the girl's sleeve… But he dismissed the thought with a poke in the ribs from Fred, and saw that the girl, her grandmother, and her father were looking at them with odd looks on their faces.

"Erm.. Hi… My name's Fred, this is my brother George… We saw it happen…." His brother explained, and they both stood up and looked into the eyes of the 40-ish man that was previously an infant. "Well Fred, George.. My name is Gordon, and this is my mother Doris, and my daughter Luna." He stated, gesturing to his family.

"My grandmother owes her life to you," Luna said solemnly, "If you hadn't suggested mouth-to-mouth I would've panicked and not done anything at all, erm…" She looked from twin to twin, not sure which one to thank.

"George," Fred said, nudging his brother, who quickly shook the girl's hand, meeting her tear-filled brown eyes.

"Luna sweetie, I called an ambulance while you were erm.. reviving your grandmother." Gordon told his daughter, breaking her eye contact with George. "We'll need you to stay here to answer questions while I take granny to the hospital, alright?"

Luna looked up at her father, her eyes now green, "Yes father." She answered carefully, not letting her tears effect her speech.

"So… who want's a smoothie?" Fred asked cheerfully after Doris and Gordon had been loaded into an 'Ambuelanse'. Luna and George both indicated they wanted one.

"Any particular kind?" He asked, getting a pen and pencil ready for requests. George gave a horrendously long and complicated smoothie name, while Luna simply said 'Surprise me.'

Fred off on a smoothie run, George decided that he would like to get to know this stranger better. "So Luna, where are you from? I can't quite place your accent." He asked her, trying to sound mature. But to his dismay, she laughed! How could she laugh at a question like that? It wasn't even stupid.

"Not many can." She explained, "It's a mix of Hungarian, Scottish, Australian, Dutch, French, Spanish, Italian, British, and Canadian… I'm quite a mix I must say!" George stared at her dumbfounded. "Tha-that's," he started counting the accents on his fingers, "9!" He exclaimed after counting and re-counting. "How? When? How?" He started, not sure what to say… She could probably speak all 9 of those languages… that was more than anyone he knew!

"A) I don't speak all of those languages," She started, like she had read his mind. Seeing another dumbfounded expression on his face she gave an all-knowing wink and continued, "I just lived on, well, we liked to call it 'Immigrant Alley', my grandparents immigrated to Canada when they were young, and when my parents met they lived next door and had me! But now we've moved to Britain, and my grandparents all moved to Florida…

and B)… You said how twice," She said playfully and winked at him right as Fred came behind her and screamed 'SMOOTHIE TIME!'…

A/N : Ahhh.. I've been waiting to make a George/Me… erm… Luna fic for ages now.. I think they're quite great together! Please review and tell me if you likey (cookies and constructive criticism accepted… Humorous bashing and brownies also accepted… Mean bashing and burned muffins will be thrown into the pit, along with the person who gave them to me)

I know this hasn't gotten that humorous yet.. This isn't even what I expected the first chapter to turn out like, but oh well… Sadly, I don't plan things out (accept for in my wee noggin'), and just go with the flow….

- Luniepoo

P.S Sorry on shortness... It's an intro chapter without much plot I guess... You just wait until chappie 2 -wink-


	2. Chrimbo Hols Begin

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling. Luna is mine, and David Bowie is... -sigh- not mine also...

Luna jumped at Fred's sudden appearance. The redheaded drink-bearer passed out the smoothies, whining when Luna wouldn't give into his demands of a tip.

"I don't tip people I've just met," She explained sweetly.

"Yet you let them buy you smoothies?" Came the curt reply, which was followed by laughter.

"What did you guys say your last names were again?" Luna asked after they finished their smoothies and had taken to watching illegal immigrants trying to disguise themselves as 'locals'.

"You sort of remind me of these like, infamous brothers that I've heard of..." She trailed off a little bit.

"Weasley" The twins said in unison, wondering who they could've reminded Luna of. The answer laid within her shocked expression, and the muttered 'Oh.My.Blinkin'.God'

It then dawned on the twins that this girl was

a) A witch (A rather cute one too when she was all surprised like)

and

b) definitely a user of the 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Mail-Order catalogue...

So at the end of the day, the Weasley twins left the 'Areoporte' with a cute new fan, and an owling address.

"Okay everyone, remember; be. normal!" I reminded my family, winking at my twin. Both of us knew that the whole 'normal' thing wouldn't fly, especially with Ron's mates Harry and Hermione up, and Christmas being so close (we were on Chrimbo Hols at this time...)

"Luna isn't as crazy as all of us..."

-CRACK-

"Now-now George," A chuckling voice said behind me, "If I wasn't crazy, do you think we'd be friends?" I turned around just in time to see my brunette buddy giving my a crooked smile, before she was whisked away to the room she'd be sleeping in, with her new roommates (Hermione and Gin) and my incredibly chatty mother.

"And I thought she was here to see _us_!" Fred whined, and feigned a pout, "By this time we won't see her 'till New Years!"

We sighed and grudgingly started up the stairs to our room to work on a _project_ we'd started at the beginning of break.

After getting shown my new quarters by the Weasley mother ("No Mrs. Weasley they aren't too cramped. Yes that _is_ legal in Canada now. Now I don't have any of it stashed in my bags") I was immediately looked-over by Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley clan.

"Who's David Bowie? Is that a picture of him there? Why is he wearing britches and holding a crystal? He's delicious! Is there _Unicorn_ hair in that wand? You're just as pretty as the twins said you were!" (I was caught off-guard by that last one) But Ginny's onslaught was quickly interrupted by a few quick raps at the door, followed by 'Dinner!'.

Before we went down, Ginny insisted on me wearing something other than a band shirt and jeans, and settled on a blouse and some khakis. She also mentioned my hair, but I escaped as quickly as possible.

Lucky me. I sat between the twins' younger brother Ron, and Fred, and across from George and Ron's mate Harry. _All_ I heard about was Quidditch Quidditch QUIDDITCH! Ron has a sort of sick obsession I think. I gave George a pleading look to change the subject, but he just returned the same crooked smile I gave him earlier and asked Ron about 'The Great Game of '92'.

Ron had just started.

Luna felt forward with her foot until she felt George's shin. She then violently kicked him and stabbed into a piece of roast. After she got his attention she subtly gave him a rude hand gesture and excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was closely followed by George, who muttered something about kinky gnomes in the toilet upstairs.

She noticed him after she got just outside of the upstairs bathroom.

"I think you bruised by shin," George told her, and poked her in the arm.

"Good"

"Violence isn't the answer Luna."

"Neither is '_The Great Game of '92'_ you bastard!"

"Make love, not war Luna."

"Well... you deserved it! I was _dying_ down there!'

George hobbled forward, and put a hand to his forehead, "I think I may have a fever now. Look at what you've done!" Luna smacked his forehead and said "No fever that I noticed, now let me pee in peace!" She cried, ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

George grinned. He reached down into hos pockets and found a peace of parchment and a pencil, _Forgive me?_ he wrote on it, and slipped it under the door. He heard a snort come from the bathroom, and the peace of paper flew out transfigured like a tiny fist, and pounded him in the knee over and over until a freezing spell was shot at it, and it hit the ground. _Never_ was scrawled on it. George just chuckled to himself and hopped down the stairs.

Author's Note: Another chapter posted. Huzzah! (They ain't great... but they do okay P) Please review with constructive criticisim, and lovely comments on how much you love me. (The longer the better dearies). I really want reviews, because I'm not sure whether I should continue posting this or not.

Cheers,

Lunie

P.S 20 points to whoever knows what I was refering to when Ginny was talking about David Bowie :)


End file.
